1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory systems, in general, and to magnetic bubble domain buffer memory systems, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic bubble domains are currently recognized as the new wave of technology for establishing information handling systems. Various structures have been devised and developed to implement this technology. Some of these devices include large scale memory or storage areas. The memories can be serial or parallel arrangements. However, even the parallel (major/minor loop) storage areas tend to require significant access time in obtaining information from the particular area or loop.
In order to improve the throughput operation of such a system, a buffer memory arrangement can be provided between the large memory or storage area and a suitable operational unit, such as an an input/output loop or the like. Various types of buffer memories have been suggested and are known in the art. However, most of the known buffer memory arrangements utilize devices which require close tolerances on the device fabrication. These close tolerance requirements on device structures tend to make the buffer memories expensive and subject to yield problems, and the like. Consequently, it is highly desirable to obtain a buffer memory arrangement to permit higher throughput rates for a system. In addition, reduced tolerance requirements and increased yield as a result of decreased complexity of the buffer memory are desirable.